google, you suck
by lucayafrihart
Summary: maya steals lucas's phone to pull a prank, what happens when a google search is everything that maya wanted, but not at the same time? insp. @/lukasfriar on instagram
1. Chapter 1

Walking into Abigail Adams High School, Maya makes sure she is perfectly behind someone who is taller than she is, because at this point, Maya is hiding from both Lucas and Riley, who she thought that was the model couple, that had everything going right for them.

You may ask what the fuck happened to Maya that she is avoiding not only Lucas, but her bestest friend in the world. Well, let's go back to last night.

.

..

 _Maya stealthily sneak up on Lucas's fire escape. She snickers, because he prided himself on the fact that he is super hyper-aware in his sleep. HA! Beat ya again Huck!_

 _Now that Maya in his room, I actually don't know what I am going to do. Think Hart Think! Maya stands still, because Friar's floor is squeaky as fuck. Nothing has come to her mind, so Maya resorts to going to his phone and putting in a google search. Maya gets on his phone, put my fingerprint so she can get in- which she forced him to give to her- and go on safari. Before she can even open up a new tab, Maya sees that the last thing he searched was_ " _ **how to breakup with your girlfriend and ask out her best friend because you're actually in love with her best friend."**_

 _What._

 _The._

 _ **FUCK.**_

 _He can't be in love with her. It's impossible. I'm not the one the one that he needs, and he can't break Riley's heart, Maya thinks._

 _Maya drops his phone and runs out of there as fast as she can. Not caring if he woke up, Maya had to get out._

.

..

So that bring us to now. Maya really thought of wearing dark colors so she wouldn't stand out, but then she immediately went against that because she knows that she would like she was dressed to kill. Which Maya was, but that's for another day.

"Peaches!" Maya hear from somewhere behind her. Knowing that it's Riley, Maya starts to walk faster until she realizes that she is at a light jog.

Maya can't talk to Riley now. She know she can't. If she does, she's going to tell her everything she saw last night. Maya sees her classroom and runs inside, because she knows she's safe. Mr Dath, her teacher, is a complete asshole who doesn't let people who aren't in that particular class period get inside the classroom. And he will have you escorted. Like one time Riley decided that he doesn't control her and stormed in before the class started. He had a security guard come and lift her and put her in the hole. He then runs out after them and yells, "Don't come in again! If you do, I'll literally have you thrown out of my classroom!"

Needless to say, Riley didn't even try to come back in and dare Mr. Dath.

Taking a deep breath of relief, Maya slumps down in her seat, rests her head on the desk behind her and closed her eyes to relax. She actually didn't get any sleep knowing that Huckleberry was planning on leaving Riley for her.

Wild.

Sleep was actually about to hit her, until she hears "Helllooo Lady!" and "And Zay!" Maya groan and open my eyes to see the two of them huddling over her head.

 _Shit._ She forgot she had them for that class.

"What do you fuckers want?" Maya whine, bringing her head up fully to look at the two that ruined my sleep. "Riley sent us. She was worried about you because apparently she called your name and you didn't respond." Farkle says. "Also, you're in class early. You're never in class early. What's wrong with you?" Zay says, stuffing a cookie in his mouth.

Maya looks at the two of them and says, "I know about Lucas."

Farkle and Zay look at each other in confusion, until it dawns on Zay first. Farkle still looks like he has no idea what is going on. Zay sits down and asks Maya, "How did you find out?"

Maya scoffs. "Well after he pulled that horrible video prank on me, I went to go to his house to pull a great prank on him. So was 'let in'-" Farkle snorted. "Let in? Or broke in the house?"

Maya puts her hand in front of his face and says "Farkle, the little details doesn't matter, it's pretty much irrelevant. Back to the story. I couldn't think of a good prank to pull! Shocking? I know! So I go to his phone to make a google search about good pranks and I saw that cursed search."

"And what exactly was that search?" Zay asks, hoping that Lucas's blonde beauty did not in fact find that search. Maya could see that Zay was trying to salvage anything, and usually she would go along. But not today. Not when something this big could potentially fuck everything over in their friendship.

"It said: ' _How to break-up with your girlfriend and ask out her best friend because you are actually in love with her best friend."_

"Oh shit." Zay and Farkle say

 _Oh shit indeed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I got a lot of comments telling me that Lucas would never search that..**

 **Don't worry, I KNOW**

 **It's just a prompt from instagram and I'm going to make it a small multi-series book. I know that it's a short chapter, but after this chapter, it should be picking up steam.. AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE TO FAVORITED & FOLLOWED THIS STORY! I loveeeeeEEE YOU. and enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **"** **So what are going to do know?" Farkle asks, after Maya dropped the huge bomb on them.**

"I don't know guys. But I haven't gotten any sleep because the thought of Lucas leaving someone like Riley for someone like me." Maya says aloud. "Can you distract them during lunch? I'm gonna head to the roof to take a power nap."

Farkle and Zay nod their yes and the Mr. Dath dims the lights to start the lesson for the day. "Good morning class! Today we are going to talk about the human brain. Now in the frontal lobe…"

.

..

After getting let out of her math class, Maya is feeling drained and thrown into the ringer. She has a feeling that Riley is going to be waiting outside the front door because whenever Maya would try to avoid Riley, she would leave through the front door. But Maya decided to leave through the back door, because the stairway was closer, and she wouldn't run into Riley.

As Maya is climbing the steps, she starts to feel giddy, and she has no idea. Maya opens the door and there in all its glory, her sleeping area, and she gets why she is so excited. For a second, Maya feels like she's overreacting, but then she remembers the crap night that she just went through, she runs to ran to her bean bag, relaxes, and goes off in a deep, deep, slumber.

.

..

Maya starts to hear the word "Peaches' repetitively until she realizes that Riley is calling her name. She opens her eyes slowly, and focuses on the two figures standing in front of her, which turned out to be Riley and Lucas.

"Hi, honey." Maya says groggily, her senses barely started to function. She sits up, yawns, and stretches. "What time is it?"

"It's 4:15, Peaches. Schools over." Riley giggles out. Maya's eyes widen in shock. "What? No way! I was only going to to sleep for an hour because that's out lunch period! Ugh, what did I miss in class?"

"Um, not that much! I mean, mostly every teacher was showing a movie, that we had to answer questions to. I have the worksheets, so we can work on it together if you want." Lucas offers. Maya nods her okay, but then she remembers the damn google search and shouts out "No, it's fine! I can just take the papers and be on my merry way. Lucas, you can go on a date with you GIRLFRIEND which you LOVE, who you will never leave!"

Riley and Lucas stare at at Maya, then at each other, and then burst out laughing. Maya, who was packing up her stuff so that she could take the papers that Lucas had for her and bolt, looks at them confused to as why they were laughing.

"What do you mean Maya? He's offering you help and possible answers for your homework. You aren't going to take it?" Riley asks, shocked. "Nah Riley, I want to see if I can get it myself. That would be me considering to use Lucas to cheat. Wait no! Not that he's cheating or anything, but because the urge to see other options- oh my gosh I'm just going to shut up and leave-!"

Maya still hears laughter as she is walking away and she just stops in her tracks. She turns around slowly in time to see Riley and Lucas high five. "It actually worked!" Maya looks at them confused, to why they are laughing.

Until she remembers, ' _prank war'._

She can't believe she not only got pranked big time from Lucas 'Bucky-McBoing Boing' Friar, but also Riley 'Dancing Princess Sunshine' Matthews at the same time.

It just doesn't make sense. At. ALL.

Bringing someone else into our prank war, not only makes the entire group join in the war, but now I have to get Riley back for that because I am pretty sure that the evil-but-genius prank was all her idea.

 _Oh, it's SO on._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! I'm trying to update two books this week, before i have to go to a camp. It's most likely going to be oh the hole and this one.. And instead of doing my huge english project, or studying for any of my midterms, i'm here. So enjoy!**

 **I don't know how long I'm going to make this book, I'm just going for the ride lol.. Whenever I feel like it's finished, I'll end it**

 **And if you need to know when I'm going to update my stories or books, just hop on over to my bio, and it'll tell you. And if you ever have any requests, I'll take them!**

 **Okay, this chapter is light angst (if it even is that lol)**

* * *

 **Maya still can't believe that Riley and Lucas did a prank like that on her. She's been in a daze for probably about 3 days, and she has been rethinking of the moment she found out that the search was a prank. She felt that the world was spinning around her so fast and she was being thrown around like a rag doll (she suspects that it could be from her long nap, but she highly doubts it.)**

So imagine her surprise when she walks out of the school, and sees Joshua Matthews in all his glory, leaning against his car, waiting for who Maya presumed, Riley. What was it for, who knows, but it could be for an impromptu family dinner. Maya just stands there, and she is just looking around when she sees that Josh is waving her over to his car.

Maya walks over to him, slowly, confused as hell. "If you are wondering where Riley is, she is talking with the yearbook editor. She shouldn't take her long." Josh stands straighter, looks at her, and says, "Well, it's a good thing that I'm not here for Riley."

Now even more confused, Maya then says, "Well Mr. Matthews is actually in a student-teacher conference with Chai, so I really don't think he'll-"

"Maya. I'm not here for Cory either. I'm actually here to talk to you."

 _Me?_

Okay, Maya did not have a crush on him anymore, or whatever the Matthews or anyone else thinks she does. She just acts like she does just for the sake of Riley and Lucas's relationship.

"Oh! What are you doing here?" Maya says looking around to see if she knows anyone passing by. "Well, I was doing some thinking and I realized something. I realized that I want someday to happen. Perhaps today?"

Maya blanks.

She like Josh, sure, but not as much as she did in middle school. Now a junior in high school, she realizes that they are on different pages in life, and he's just farther and more advanced in life than she is.

"Listen Josh. The thing is…"

.

..

After leaving Josh at the curb of the school, Maya knows that she should feel a little better but she knows that she isn't because the search is still in her head.

 _Damn search is ruining her life._

It totally fucked her over.

She honestly doesn't know how she can top it and mind-fuck them over like that. She's just… _tired._

So she sends him a text, and it just simply reads, "I quit. You win."

.

..

Spending the next two days in her room, crying over Hallmark movies, and eating her weight every three to four hours. Her mother knows not to come in the room. SO when Maya sees light, she literally hisses her discomfort.

"Wow Shortstack. I was about to tell you now to leave your window open, but it seems like something else is going on. What's up?" Lucas says, entering in her room.

Crap. She forgot to lock her window.

"What do you want Lucas?" Maya says, sitting up and rubbing her face. "Riley's been asking for you. She said she would have come, but she's-" Lucas starts, "-Too afraid of the complex where I live. Yeah, I know." Maya finishes, looking at the ground.

An awkward silence ensues, Maya doesn't want to looks at Lucas because she remembers the prank. Lucas, on the other hand, keeps looking at her and the both of them were actually transported back to the campfire.

Suddenly, the silence got too much for Lucas. "Maya. What's really wrong? And don't give me that B.S . that rou;re fube, You gave up on the prank war. You declined a date with you Uncle Boing! You've been in love with him for years! Hell, you called Lucs when I walked into your room!" Lucas cries out.

Maya doesn't want them to get into a screaming match, so she gives in and tells him, "Your prank, Lucas."

Lucas stops pacing and look at her. "The prank? Come on, Maya! That certainly didn't knock you off your feet that bad, did it?"

"Yes! It actually did! And I don't want to hurt Riley, so that's why I hid behind liking Josh! I can't call you nicknames anymore because that was my way of showing affection! That google search was honestly everything that I wanted!"

The silence between the two of them was deafening.

Maya couldn't believe that a stupid google search could make her confess like a truth serum. Lucas can't believe that google search prank could irrevocably change everything and their group, the Clique Six. They both slowly sit down, reliving the things that were said a couple of minutes ago.

.

..

Outside, Riley was in shock about was said. Maya still has feeling for Lucas? Maya never, (well, got over her crush), on Josh?

Riley knew that they didn't know that she knew, but Riley herself knew. And she knew one thing.

Riley knew that the triangle was back on, but this time, it might not be in her favor.


End file.
